De batallas y amores
by noroxia
Summary: bien este es mi primer fic de steven universe, espero les guste, ya está la segunda parte léanla pliz, bueno eso, peace. Las Gems acababan de terminar una misión y para variar Perla no dejó que Steven no asistiera porque consideró que era muy peligrosa la misión para él así que tuvo que quedarse en casa, sin embargo…


De batallas y amores

Las Gems acababan de terminar una misión y para variar Perla no dejó que Steven no asistiera porque consideró que era muy peligrosa la misión para él así que tuvo que quedarse en casa, sin embargo el no resistió el aburrimiento y salió, primero a ver al papá y a saludar a sus amigos a jugar en los video juegos, pero ya pasada las horas y viendo que las chicas no volvían de lo que estaban haciendo no lo quedó otra más que seguir afuera para no matarse del aburrimiento, se sentó en la arena de la playa y ya casi entrando la noche ve a un chico un tipo alto delgado, de piel blanca, con los ojos claros y pelo rubio, ese chico se le empezó a acercar a Steven al principio él no nota su presencia se acerca lentamente hasta donde está él y sin aviso alguno se sienta junto a él, al principio no dice nada tras un momento es Steven quien le pregunta –hola soy Steven gusto en conocerte quien eres tú?- el chico muy tímidamente le da su nombre -mi nombre es Justin mucho gusto también- al cual Steven le replica .y dime que haces acá?- el chico guarda silencio un momento y dice-pues… mira yo he...- Steven lo mira y dice-vamos dime no seas así, algo quieres preguntarme y se nota en tu cara- el chico al ver que fue descubierto no le quedó más remedio que decirle –pues veras…-Con la cara llena de vergüenza y roja como una manzana – quiero conocer a la chica que siempre está contigo…- Steven lo queda mirando un momento mientras Justin escondía su cara entre sus rodillas Steven solo lo mira y después de un rato le pregunta –cual chica?, veras yo siempre ando con tres y son mi amigas…- el chico le replica –es que no se su nombre- Steven le dice –veras está Garnet, Amatista y por ultimo perla, las tres son bien buena onda y son mis mejores amigas en todo el mundo y…- Justin lo interrumpe y le dice –es la chica más linda de las tres- Steven con su inocencia infantil lo mira y piensa para sí mismo –la más linda?..., creo que se refiere a Garnet aunque su tercer ojo le resta puntos…-, una vez que terminó de pensar eso le pregunta al chico – a que te refieres con lo de "linda"- a lo cual responde –veras es la chica que me flechó, me atrapó en sus redes me robó mi corazón…- Steven interrumpe . ha ya sé a quién te refieres es Amatista ella le encanta jugar a ser ladrona jajajjaja- el chico lo mira muy seriamente y le dice –por favor no me interrumpas, te daré la descripción de la chica para que me des su nombre, ok?- Steven calla y lo escucha en silencio –es una chica alta, pelo corto color naranja, delgada y fina, con unos ojos azules muy hermosos y una hermosa y fina nariz, me tiene vuelto loco esa chica, me acerqué a ti porque siempre he visto que estas junto a ella y debes conocerla bien- Steven se queda un minuto como pasmado -…ella se llama Perla…, te gusta perla?- el chico lleno de vergüenza le dice –sí, me gusta tu amiga, pero no sé qué hacer para acercármele porque siento que me va a rechazar- Steven lo ve y le decide prestar su ayuda –enserio Steven que quieres ayudarme?- a lo cual éste responde –claro para que están los amigos además será divertido ver a Perla interesada en alguien para variar un poco jajaja- Justin quedó muy agradecido, lo único que pidió que fuera sutil con Perla que no le dijera todo de una solo ves para no asustarla.

Pasó la noche Steven sólo las chicas llegaron sumamente tarde de la misión y se fueron a dormir a sus cuartos sin despertar a Steven, al salir el sol Steven despierta con el mismo entusiasmo de todos los días desayunó, se bañó e hizo sus tareas diarias como era siempre, alrededor del mediodía a Steven se acordó de Justin y su trato para que él pudiera conocer a Perla, justo en ese momento y para mala suerte d Steven Perla salió a otra aventura junto con Garnet así que no pudo decirle nada, se quedó Amatista con él en la casa, Steven se quedó pensando en que podía decirle a Perla, pero sin ser tan directo y viéndose en esa situación pidió ayuda a Amatista diciéndole –oye, te puedo pedir un consejo?- a lo cual ella responde –claro Steven lo que quieras- Steven un poco complicado decide no dar nombres así que empieza a hablar en tercera persona acerca de lo que debía decir, -escucha, tengo un amigo que quiere a una amiga, pero éste amigo es muy tímido como para decirle a esa amiga que la quiere, pero este amigo pide ayuda a otro amigo para que sea un especie de mensajero, sin embargo éste mensajero tampoco sabe cómo dirigirse a su amiga para decirle acerca de su amigo… la pregunta es, como puedo ayudar a ese amigo?- Amatista con cara de una confusión extrema le responde –que?!...-, en ese instante llega a interrumpirlos Garnet presurosa para pedir ayuda a Amatista –Amatista necesitamos tú ayuda, el monstruo se salió de control- ella sin titubeos responde –claro iré enseguida!- y fue, pero antes de irse le dijo a Steven –mira déjame pensarlo durante la misión y te diré una respuesta, ok?-.

Y así pasó otra tarde solo en casa, pero salió a buscar al chico para decirle que no pudo avanzar mucho con el encargo de él, tras buscarlo una media hora lo cual no le tomó mucho tiempo en encontrarlo, al verlo le grita –hey Justin, por acá!- él lo ve y de inmediato va para preguntarle –y como te fue con ella, le dijiste que yo existo?- Steven un poco preocupado le dice –no, no le alcancé a decir nada, esta mañana todo pasó muy rápido y con el ajetreo no pude, lo siento, pero hey no te decepciones mañana tendré otra oportunidad- Justin al escuchar eso se decepciono un poco y con un suspiro que le salió desde el alma, dijo –bueno, espero mañana no te olvides, no sabes lo mucho que pienso en ella Steven…- al decir eso último se levantó de la arena y se fue, Steven se quedó allí pensando para sí mismo –ese chico debe estar loco por Perla- justo en ese momento pasó por su mente como una fotografía fugaz la imagen de su amiga Connie.

Y así otra noche llega a la ciudad Steven se retira a casa para ir a hacer sus últimas actividades del día y prepararse para dormir; las chicas no llegaban no daban ni rastro de que se fueran a aparecer –baya otra ves las chicas llegarán tarde a casa, ni siquiera podré cenar con ellas otra vez y mucho menos decirle a Perla acerca del chico-.

Mientras tanto las chicas ya casi terminaban de acabar con el monstruo de cristal y en eso encontraron Amatista y Perla un momento mientras Garnet se ocupaba de golpear al monstruo para terminarlo, -oye Perla, Steven está con un dilema y quisiera ayudarlo, pero no sé cómo- a lo cual ella responde –a ver dime que problema tiene- Amatista acordándose de lo que le dijo en la tarde –pues, Steven tiene un amigo que quiere a una amiga, pero ese chico no puede decirle acerca de sus sentimientos porque es demasiado tímido, sin embargo ese amigo le dice a otro amigo para que sea su mensajero algo así como su cupido, pero ese cupido tampoco sabe cómo dirigirse a la chica en cuestión, la duda de Steven es como poder ayudar?- Perla muy sabiamente entendió todo lo que quiso decir y le dio una respuesta casi automática de lo que debía decirle –bueno creo que debería ser sutil y y paciente, además creo que las cosas del corazón son algo delicadas y deben ser tratadas con mucho respeto así que dile que sea muy cuidadoso con lo que vaya a decirle a ella porque de lo contrario provocará un mal entendido de proporciones en el corazón de ambos chicos, entendiste Amatista?- -sí, gracias- en eso aparece Garnet ya con el monstruo destruido diciendo –muy bien chicas creo que nos podemos ir-.

Llega la mañana y las chicas se levantaron muy animadas y Amatista se va directo donde Steven para hablar con él, -hola Steven, mira ya pensé en que puedes decirle a tu amiga- el chico con mucho entusiasmo oye todo lo que Amatista le dice y al final de decirle todo eso le pregunta –oye puedo saber una cosa?, quien es ese amigo y amiga tuya?, o es que acaso eres tu pidiéndome consejos haciéndote pasar por otro para conquistar a Connie?- tras decir eso Steven se pone muy rojo y responde –no, no es para tratar de conquistarla…- Amatista soltó una risa burlona –jajajaja tranquilo, solo te quise poner nervioso jajajaja-, Steven se puso manos a la obra y lo primero que hizo fue pedirle a Perla que si podían salir en la tarde solos un momento a la playa para hablar, lo cual ella no se negó en lo más mínimo.

Llegada la tarde y viendo que ya no tenían ninguna misión entre manos los dos salieron a dar una vuelta a la playa, ambos llegaron a la orilla de la playa y el chico algo nervioso le dice –oye perla… qué opinas acerca de que un chico esté enamorado de una chica, pero que ni siquiera se conocen y que además este chico por timidez manda a un amigo para tratar de hacerles un gancho?- ella responde –me parece que ese chico debería de ser un poco más valiente y tratar de conocer a esa chica para que no hayan confusiones, quiero decir no debería mandar a su amigo a hacer su trabajo… a todo esto porque preguntas eso?- él dice – pues… (Pobre Justin, tendré que decirle que él haga su trabajo) por nada Perla- Perla lo mira y le dice con una clara sonrisa –o es que acaso mandaste a un amigo tuyo a hablar con Connie?- Steven se sonroja y le dice –no, no es eso…-; -bien si no tienes nada más que hablar voy a volver a casa quiero descansar un momento -; Steven se dirige a donde está Justin a decirle todo la conversación que tuvo con Perla y tras un momento de decirle todo Justin se echa a suspirar y dice –bien, gracias por todo Steven, es cierto debo ser más valiente para con ella y yo mismo le diré lo que siento por ella- Steven no puede dejar de sentirse un poco mal por él y le dice –escucha habrá algo más que pueda hacer por ti?- a lo cual él responde después de pensar un rato –sí, si hay una última cosa que puedes hacer por mí, mañana podrías llevar a Perla a la playa como a eso de las cinco de la tarde por favor?- el responde con mucho entusiasmo –claro amigo, lo que pidas-

Al otro día y ya llegando la tarde Steven le dice a perla que si podía acompañarlo a dar una vuelta a las orillas de la playa a lo cual ella accede sin ningún problema, ambos van hasta allá y allí estaba el chico, Justin que se encontraba muy nervioso y estando allí parado sobre los granos interminables de arena fina, junto al oleaje marino que chocaba contra las rocas, vio llegar junto a Steven a la chica que él adoraba desde lejos y que nunca tuvo el valor de hablarle y ahora en esa tarde ya sería la hora, dependiente de lo que le dijera del rechazo o de la aceptación que recibiera de ella igual nomas él iba a decirle, Steven dejó a la chica junto con Justin Steven se retiró sin antes decirle en voz alta –buena suerte Justin!-.

Mientras entremedio del mar una bestia echa de cristal de obsidiana negra un ser con aspecto humanoide que caminaba con sus cuatro patas pero que las delanteras las usaba como manos no poseía rostro y todo su cuerpo era oscuro muy negro, gigante, fuerte y sumamente peligroso empezaba a salir del mar, paso a paso se sentía como un pequeño terremoto las Gems se alertaron excepto Perla que estaba en su cita, Amatista y garnet salieron al combate y no quisieron molestar a Perla; la batalla contra tal monstruo no iba a ser fácil, la primera en atacar fue Garnet con sus guantes golpeaba a la bestia con mucha fuerza, pero ni siquiera un rasguño, mientras que Amatista hacia lo suyo agarrando a latigazos sin conseguir ningún resultado –tengo una idea!- grita Garnet mientras está sobre el monstruo –Amatista con tu látigo enrédale las patas para que tropiece!- Amatista hace caso y al hacerlo caer Garnet se abalanza con toda fuerza contra la cabeza de la criatura golpeándolo una y otra vez hasta el cansancio, sin embargo nada parecía pasarle porque la bestia recobró fuerzas y se levantó desde el piso golpeando fuertemente a Garnet lanzándola contra un edificio y de ese modo destruye dicha construcción con el cuerpo de ella y más encima la pobre al estrellarse lo hace con su cabeza y queda completamente inconsciente, al hacer esto mira a Amatista y toma su látigo usándolo en contra de ella, la chica muy asustada solo se le ocurre correr hacia donde está Perla, mientras que el monstruo iba destruyéndolo todo a su paso, arrasaba con casas y edificios parecía indetenible.

La cita con el muchacho iba de maravilla él le regaló un bouquet de flores azules al momento de presentarse, charlaron mucho tiempo, Perla que en un principio estaba incomoda con ese asunto de conocer a alguien, sin embargo rápidamente se le pasó y se sintió más cómoda el chico fue todo un caballero con ella y muy simpático ya llevaban casi una hora de cita cuando el chico le iba a preguntar lo que sentía por ella –escucha perla… la he pasado de maravilla junto a ti y quería decirte que desde hace que te vengo viendo de lejos e incluso le pedí ayuda a Steven para que me presentara ante ti y…- Perla muy atenta escuchaba al chico cuando de repente; -Perla, Perla!- gritaba a lo lejos Amatista interrumpiendo obviamente a su cita, -que ocurre?-replica Perla Amatista cansada al llegar al lado de ella le dice – tenemos un problema, una bestia que Salió del mar nos atacó y creo que dejó inconsciente a Garnet – cuando ella hubo terminada esa oración se sintieron a lo lejos los pasos que parecían temblores, la criatura tomó un auto y lo lanzó con fuerza en contra de las chicas, el automóvil voló a gran velocidad pero justo antes de que pudiera impactar con su objetivo que eran las chicas llega Steven y activó su campo de fuerza que los protegió, el auto explotó dejando una humareda terrible, pero afortunadamente no les pasó nada a ellos, tras disiparse la humareda Steven pregunta- están bien chicos?- Amatista responde que sí, pero que vamos a hacer contra eso?!-, Perla quien es más calma para ver la situación piensa en un plan, pero no se le ocurre nada sólo atinó a sacar su lanza y lanzársela ésta se clava en una pierna de la bestia haciéndolo gritar más esta toma la lanza y la rompe, Perla no podía creerlo su arma estaba rota, Garnet inconsciente, Amatista sin su látigo y Steven que no sabía cómo controlar sus poderes, eso parecía el fin de todo la criatura se regocijaba entre las ruinas que dejaba, les quedaba una última opción fusionarse para hacer a ópalo, -bien es lo único que podemos hacer, estas lista Perla?- -sí, claro que lo estoy- ambas se fusionan dejando entre ver a ópalo Steven queda maravillado al verla y ella se lanza sobre el monstruo para seguir la pelea y ahora estaban del mismo porte sus fuerzas casi equiparadas cada golpe que se daban sonaban como truenos en el aire, cada embestida y empujón hacían un temblor que se hacía sentir por toda ciudad playa el combate seguía sin parecer tener un final, en una ópalo le tiró una patada la bestia reacciono tomando su pierna y lanzándola lejos haciéndola caer sobre los escombros y encima le tiraba con toda fuerza trozos de concreto y escombro para tratar de aturdirla, ella quedó muy mal herida finalmente se separaron de su fusión y ambas quedaron tiradas en el piso.

Justin al ver tamaña destrucción además de ver al objeto de su amor en ese estado decidió hacer algo aunque tuviese que arriesgar su vida, el chico tomó una camioneta y la llenó de tarros con combustibles y bidones llenos de gas metano fue ante perla que estaba media inconsciente se bajó de la camioneta se acercó a su oído y le dijo –te quiero mucho Perla y no permitiré que esa cosa te haga daño, me gustas!- -que, espera Justin!- le dice con una voz muy cansada, él se subió a la camioneta y aceleró llevando ese coctel explosivo consigo esquivando baches, escombros y viendo a los habitantes de la ciudad que arrancaban y corrían como locos, se acercó lo más que pudo y distrajo al monstruo gritándole –hey maldita porquería!- el monstruo se dio vuelta y gritó de forma feroz acercándose de forma lenta pero firme hasta donde estaba él, llegó un momento en que se posó justo encima de la camioneta y Justin tomó una bomba molotov arrojándola sobre la carga de la camioneta y después de eso corrió tan fuerte como pudo poniéndose a salvo tras unos escombros, la camioneta voló con furia la explosión fue arrasadora y tras de sí un infierno viviente, el monstruo se comenzó a calcinar vivo gritando de dolor en medio del incendio que había creado al chico, Perla veía como se quemaba la criatura y perdió el conocimiento por tantos golpes recibidos.

Perla se levanta súbitamente y de forma alterada mira a su alrededor y ve su cuarto y en su cabeza y partes de su cuerpo tenia puesto unos vendajes se levanta de allí y sale ve a Steven que está jugando y al verla le dice con tono de alegría –ho Perla que bien que estés bien ya llevabas dos días inconsciente- -que!, dos días no puede ser- le dice – lo último que recuerdo es que me desmayé cuando vi a la bestia quemarse gracias a justin- - si gracias a él se salvó la ciudad y sabes que más, él fue quien te trajo y ti y a las chicas pese a que es estaba muy mal herido, de echo en este momento está en el hospital curándose de sus heridas y quemaduras ayer lo fui a ver- al escuchar eso Perla queda impactada y decide ir a ver a Justin, pero antes pregunta por las demás chicas y Steven le dice –las chicas están bien ahora, están descansando-.

En la tarde de ese mismo día fue a ver a Justin y justo lo ve a las orillas de la playa y corre donde él y le dice –oye, que haces acá que no estabas hospitalizado?- a lo cual él responde con una gran sonrisa –sí, Pero ya estoy mejor, me alegra verte Perla…- -Steven me dijo lo que hiciste por nosotras y fue lindo, además vi lo que le hiciste a ese monstruo; muy valiente de tu parte- él sonrojado le dice –es que no soporté que esa cosa te hiciera daño y yo no me iba a quedar con las manos cruzadas- y ella le dice –aaawwww eres muy tierno- al decir eso ella le da un cariñoso abraso lo cual hace que se sienta muy feliz.


End file.
